Question: Rewrite ${((9^{3})(5^{-5}))^{-8}}$ in the form ${9^n \times 5^m}$.
Answer: ${ ((9^{3})(5^{-5}))^{-8} = (9^{(3)(-8)})(5^{(-5)(-8)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((9^{3})(5^{-5}))^{-8}} = 9^{-24} \times 5^{40}} $